


Just Like The Dogs

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Modification, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark Alan Deaton, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Torture, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Self-Lubrication, Small Penis, Submissive Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Scott comes into work, even when he's clearly not well. Deaton cancels all of his appointments, but is it really to help?Deaton then examines Scott.





	1. Cocklet

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Ass Worship | Begging | **Medical play** | Watersports 
> 
> There will probably be a continuation of this in another chapter or two, but not sure that will come until at least after the 10th of Oct, maybe later. It will have object insertion and watersports as extra kinks ;)

Deaton makes the calls to cancel his appointments for the day as soon as Scott slips inside to change. The boy, desperate for the little money he is paid at his job, is clearly trying to go to work even feeling sick, because just walking in, Deaton could see him sweating through his clothes, panting and when their eyes met for a greeting, Deaton could see how dazed his gaze was. 

 

When he’s cleared his day, he retreats to the staff room, where Scott should be done changing by now. 

 

He’s met with an arousing sight; Scott had clearly just about managed to tear off his clothes - although some articles of clothing literally were  _ torn _ off, lying in tatters on the floor - but not had the coherence to put his scrubs on. He’d even somehow torn his boxers so all that’s left is the waistband, hanging loosely on his hip bones. 

 

Scott is currently half propped up against the locker, ass on the floor and cock, hard and pointing directly at Deaton. It seems quite small for a teen his age, he’s almost a man anyway and this could be a symptom and not a long-standing truth about Scott. 

 

Scott himself is drooling slightly and whining and Deaton doesn’t think he’s realised he’s got company in the room yet. 

 

“What’s going on here Scott? You don’t look so good, come on, let me look at you.” Deaton says, wanting to confirm his suspicion before talking freely. Maybe the boy has been drugged or something, Deaton has long learned that just because he’s aware and a part of the supernatural doesn’t mean that all things are supernatural and until sure, he will protect the secret. 

 

He gets close and pulls up Scott, by gripping both his biceps, hard and then, smiles when Scott manages - albeit unsteadily - to get his feet under himself. “There you go, come on, let’s get you to my big exam table huh?” 

 

They get there and Deaton helps Scott get up, makes him get on all fours and since Scott seems to be a little out of it, Deaton says as he explains, “Up there, yeah, good boy and then just, get on all fours for me, like a dog Scott, just like the dogs, going to check you out.” and he has to adjust himself after that, because there is something inherently arousing about having a human up where normally he has animals.

Even though temptation is great to start at Scotts’ behind, he manages to control himself and starts as his normal examinations, with Scott’s face. He takes his pulse - which is elevated - and then, grabbing Scott’s chin and tilting it upwards to get a better looks, presses a thumb underneath one of his eyes. “Come on, open your eyes boy, got to check them out.” 

 

His pupils are dilated and he doesn’t seem to be focusing on any one thing. Deaton’s not even sure what he’s seeing but he doesn’t really care. He is enjoying the clinical but personal, intimate touch he’s getting to inflict on Scott and how Scott is in no position to deny him of it, or anything else he’d wish to do. 

 

He drags a finger through the drool gather at Scotts’ lips and chin, pushing some of it back inside his mouth, stirring it in. He finally drags it back out and down Scott’s chest, to his nipple. He grabs them both in a good twist, pulling and squeezing until finally Scott seems aware of where he is. 

 

He mewls and gasps and Deation thinks they might be quite sensitive, but it’s hard to tell now, after so much stimulation. He doesn’t stop playing with them, until finally, Scott speaks. 

 

“Why, am I, why is everything, why does it feel so good?” he stammers through, and Deaton can see a blush, even with how pink he is already, from the extercion. 

 

“Something is changing, your body is responding differently because of that. I will have to examine you further to be sure of the cause.” Deaton says, just as he releases Scott’s nipples and moves on. 

 

He moves down to the tiny little cock that he noticed earlier and as he lightly takes a hold of it - completely engulfing it with his hand - Scott tries to curl up, clearly ashamed. 

 

Deaton makes fast work of squeezing Scott’s balls in one hand and twisting a nipple with another. “Better get back into position, boy, or I won’t be able to answer your questions.” 

 

He doesn’t let up, even as Scott takes a minute or two to comply, just keeps his grip steady and sure, making Scott unable to curl up quite as he wants to. 

 

“Now, I’ll have to know if your cock has always been so tiny, or if this is new.” 

 

Deaton allows himself to smile, because Scott is looking straight down, trying to escape this situation, but even though Deaton isn’t applying pressure anymore, he still hasn’t released his hold, making sure he can access and see everything. 

 

“Scott, I need an answer.” 

 

“I, no, it, I don’t know how it’s so small now. I used to be, I used to be just like all the other boys. Now, it’s so small, it doesn’t even,” 

 

“Doesn’t even look like a cock does it?” Deaton finishes for the distraught boy on the table. “More like a clit, or a useless little cocklet. What do you think?”

 

The boy squirms again, but he seems to have learned from before and doesn’t break the position and finally, he nods and says, “Yes, a useless cock,-cocklet.” 

 

“So far, you are horny to the point of loss of self-control, over-sensitive, shrunken genitalia - a useless cocklet instead of your former average cock - difficulties focusing. I think I know what’s going on, but before I can be sure, I’ll need to do one last exam.” 

 

As Deaton moves on to Scott’s ass, he hears the boy whimper and he has to withdraw his hand for a second, just to adjust himself again, because he’s already hard and if that hole is filled with omega slick like he thinks, it’s going to get twice as hard to control himself. 


	2. Bitch To Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton explores Scott's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | **Fisting** | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex
> 
> Written for day 8 of Kinktober, although that day has passed, but I was in the pit of despair of studying, so ... forgive me.

It’s easy as pie to push a finger in, slick and warm hole opening easily and he quickly moves on to another. Meanwhile the boy is gasping, confused and probably a bit afraid of the whole process, even if the main part of his brain is focused on the pleasure.

His body is trembling, and Deaton makes sure to keep twisting his nipples every now and then, just to keep him straight backed and clear headed. He wanted to boy to be aware of this penetration, aware of how easy his body was letting someone in.

It doesn’t take long until he’s up to four fingers and it’s still no hardship to tuck his thumb in and press, sucked in up to the wrist, and then, slowly but surely, curling his fingers into a fist.

“What, no, why, so good, don’t want, yes there,” is about as much coherence as Deaton catches from Scott as he starts punching deeper and retreating out, going far enough back for his knuckles to tug on the rim and far enough in for his knuckles to press firmly at the boys prostrate.

“Yes, see, now we have confirmation, it’s as I thought. You’ve been bitten by a werewolf and you turned out to be an omega, made feral by lust, just as your Alpha is feral. He’ll be coming to fuck you and knot you and shower you in his come soon enough, but right now, I’ll be taking this hole, always wanted to try out the myth of an omega imprinting on the first cock that fucks it.”

Deaton pulled no punches and he watches as Scott blushes and shakes in denial, simultaneously as his ass seems to follow Deaton’s movements, always seeking more.

He pulls his fist out without any more warning and as the hole tries desperately to close around the air, gaping and pink, he finally unbuttons his trousers and pulls himself out just enough to then sink in fast and hard. It seems to cause a violent reaction within Scott and after much shaking and gasping, Deaton can only conclude that he must have come, even though his tiny cock doesn’t produce any more liquid, but his hole tightens and his moans rise in volume.

It’s an arousing sight as well as thought, but Deaton still has a hole to fuck and he’s not waiting for the bitch to recover. He has an omega to claim.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not the end of this verse, plan to have the alpha and Deaton to have a bit of a stand off as well. So, stay tuned too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you liked it, subscribe to this work to get the continuation, and maybe consider subscribing to my kinktober series if you liked this and check out more of my work (although very varied in rating, subject and fandom) and it would make my day if you would hit that kudos button and/or leave a comment.


	3. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott can't quite understand what is going on, Deaton enjoys himself fully and then a tiny glimpse into their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Scars | **Master/Slave** | Shibari | **Size Difference**  
>  Kinktober 2018 (filled late)  
> This is the last chapter planned, but if you want something in there future, close or far, then just leave a comment with a prompt and I'll see if it fits what I've loosly thought out for them and try and write it.

Scott can't focus, he's jostled back and forth, his body pounded into the table, everything hurts, and yet, he barely notices, as all his brain seems to be able to focus on is his ass, how it feels to have Doctor Deatons' cock right there, pushing, stabbing his innards and he feels so full, and yet he never wants Deaton to retreat. He wants him to stay there forever, fucking him. But, he's his boss, isn't he? He's an adult, and it shouldn't be like this, should it?

Scott can't focus, it's all too much and he doesn't think he really wants it all, after that peak of pleasure, now the pleasure is mixed in with the pain of overstimulation, overwhelming sensations and his cock, no his useless cocklet is just throbbing, so hot it feels like it's melting off and the only thing distracting him from it is the feeling of Deaton's cock marking his ass, re-shaping it, molding it, like it'll be the only thing to fit properly from now on.

He doesn't think all of this is normal, but Deaton had said something about knowing what was happening, but it all got lost to Scott, a mix words, like come, marking, feral, lust. He just wants all of that now. He wants more come, for it to mark him and he feels stupid, dumb with lust, although he hasn't ever felt it like this.

There is a voice lurking in the back of his head, talking about shame and the new, humiliating size of his cock and how he's on the exam table for the dogs, mouth drooling, dick drooling and even his ass is drooling.

Through the haze of it all, he feels Deaton clamp and tug on his nipples, a sharp pain drawing his focus and then he hears Deaton, like he's speaking right into his ear, though, that can't be, Deaton is standing behind him, nowhere close to his ear.

"Such a desperate little bitch. Guess you really did imprint on my dick. What do you say, should I take it out? Should I stop?"

Scott almost can't breathe, as he panics. Deaton can't stop, can't take his cock out. He hasn't come in him yet.

"No, please, Doc, no, please keep it, keep it in me. Come in me."

Scott feels Deaton start to move again and he thanks him, repeatedly.

***

Deaton smiles as he continues to fuck into the boy beneath him. He truly owns him now, he just has to figure out how to get the boy away from everyone else, because training a feral omega to function in everyday life is not something he wants to spend his time doing. He pushes it to the back of his mind as he moves even faster, bruising the boys hips and ass with how harshly he's fucking him. When he comes, he quickly pulls out, wanting to see his come leak out, run down the boys thighs.

"Got what you wanted didn't you, little bitch? My come in your ass. Come now, turn around, lay on your back."

When Scott doesn't make to move, Deaton spanks him hard on the ass, managing to hit a bruise or two and then slaps his flank for good measure.

The boy seems to come to, shaking and writhing with the slaps and turns and lies down.

"Don't move." Deaton orders, making sure the boy is really listening this time and then reaches down to grab the little cock between two fingers. It's even smaller now than in the changing room and Deaton smiles, before squeezing cruelly.

The boy yowls and whines on the table, but he doesn't kick and he doesn't reach over with his hands. He doesn't move any more than the shivers and shakes his body display because of the pain.

"Repeat after me, bitch." Deaton orders, smiling as Scott screws up his eyebrows, clearly trying to focus. "Useless little cocklet needs to be hurt. A bitch should have another hole for her to be fucked here, not a useless little cocklet and balls."

Scott shakes his head, but that doesn't stop his brain from following the order given and he repeats, stuttering, "Useless little cocklet needs to be hurt, a bitch should have another hole for her to be fucked there, not a useless little cock and balls."

****

A few weeks later, Deaton found Scott in the boys bathroom, which was more like a kennel shower room than a human bathroom and smiled as he looked on the scene.

Scott was lying on his back, hands reached down to his balls and he was slapping them hard, not taking any care if he hit his tiny cocklet or not.

"Stupid little balls, shouldn't be there, wish you'd just disappear."

Deaton reached down into his pants to rub at his cock, enjoying thoroughly seeing Scott punish his own body, bring himself pain, all unbidden, just because the boy craved to be fucked even more than he already was. His balls were already flaming red and Deaton had no plans to interrupt the boy until they'd at least turned purple. He always made the most amazing squealing sounds when his swollen balls swung as he got fucked like a dog. Yes, claiming an omega might have just been the smartest thing he ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue to fill at least one prompt a day, might be a day late with some of these since I'm in exam prep, but I have a few almost ready so.... subscribe to the series and if you like Alan and Scott here, subscribe to the work, because I will probably finish this scene, there will be more ass play. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, thanks for being here and if you want to make my day even brighter, please press the kudos button or even better yet, comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
